tons_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros
Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. is a platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Entertainment System home console. Released as a sequel to the 1983 game Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. was released in Japan and North America in 1985, and in Europe and Australia two years later. In Super Mario Bros., the player controls Mario and in a two-player game, a second player controls Mario's brother Luigi as he travels through the Mushroom Kingdom in order to rescue Princess Toadstool from the antagonist Bowser. Super Mario Bros. was critically acclaimed. In 2005, a poll by IGN named the "pioneering" and "highly influential" title as the "greatest game of all time", considering it to have aided in resurrecting the crashed American video game market of the 1980s. The game's mid-1980s release served to further popularize the side-scrolling subgenre of the already popular platform video game genre of the early 1980s. In addition to its definitive features, the game has also sold well, and was the best-selling game of all time for a single platform for approximately three decades at over 40 million units, until Nintendo's Wii Sports took that title in the late 2000s. The commercial success of Super Mario Bros. has caused it to be ported to almost every one of Nintendo's major gaming consoles. Nintendo released special red variants of the Wii and Nintendo DSi XL consoles in re-packaged, Mario-themed limited edition bundles in late 2010 as part of the 25th anniversary of the game's original release. The game's success led to a series of sequels and an expansive franchise, including adaptations into a television series, an anime, and a full-length feature film. Plot Super Mario Bros.'s plot is told in the game's instruction manual. The peaceful people of the Mushroom Kingdom are suddenly attacked by a tribe of turtles called the Koopa Army, led by the villainous King Bowser. Using Bowser's signature "black magic", the army lays waste to the kingdom and turns its inhabitants into objects such as bricks and stones. The tribe also kidnaps Princess Toadstool, the daughter of the Mushroom King and the only one with the ability to reverse Bowser's spell. After hearing the story, the plumber Mario sets out on a quest to save the princess and free the kingdom from the Koopa. Traveling through eight worlds and fighting Bowser's forces along the way, Mario finally reaches the army's stronghold, where he defeats Bowser by using an axe to knock down a bridge and send him falling into a pool of lava. Mario then enters a room and frees the princess, and the Mushroom Kingdom is let free of the Koopa's reign. Gameplay The player takes on the role of the main protagonist of the series, Mario. Mario's younger brother, Luigi, is only playable by the second player in the game's multiplayer mode and assumes the same plot role and functionality as Mario. The objective is to race through the Mushroom Kingdom, survive the main antagonist Bowser's forces, and save Princess Toadstool. The player moves from the left side of the screen to the right side in order to reach the flag pole at the end of each level. The game world has coins scattered around it for Mario to collect, and special bricks marked with a question mark (?), which when hit from below by Mario, may reveal more coins or a special item. Other "secret", often invisible, bricks may contain more coins or rare items. If the player gains a red and yellow Super Mushroom, Mario grows to double his size and can take one extra hit from most enemies and obstacles, in addition to being able to break bricks above him. Players are given a certain number of lives, and may gain additional lives by picking up green and orange 1-Up mushrooms, collecting 100 coins, defeating several enemies in a row with a Koopa shell, or bouncing on enemies successively without touching the ground. One life is lost when Mario takes damage while small, falls in a pit, or runs out of time. The game ends when all lives are lost. Mario's primary attack is jumping on top of enemies, though many enemies have differing responses to this. For example, a Goomba will flatten and be defeated, while a Koopa Troopa will temporarily retract into its shell, allowing Mario to use it as a projectile. These shells may be deflected off a wall to destroy other enemies, though they can also bounce back against Mario, which will hurt or kill him. Another attack, for enemies standing overhead, is to jump up and hit beneath the brick that the enemy is standing on. Another is the Fire Flower; when picked up, this item changes the color of Super Mario's outfit and allows him to throw fireballs, or only upgrades Mario to Super Mario if he has not already. A less common item is the Starman, which often appears when Mario hits certain concealed or otherwise invisible blocks. This item makes Mario temporarily invincible to most hazards and capable of defeating enemies on contact. The game consists of eight worlds with four sub-levels called "stages" in each world.The final stage of each world takes place in a castle where Bowser or one of his decoys are fought. The game also includes some stages taking place underwater, which contain different enemies. In addition, there are bonuses and secret areas in the game. Most secret areas contain more coins for Mario to collect, but some contain "warp pipes" that allow Mario to advance to later worlds in the game, skipping over earlier ones. Controls * Left and Right Arrows: Move; Change position on a Beanstalk * Down Arrow:; Enter Warp Pipe; Duck * Up and Down Arrow: Climb Beanstalk * A Button: Jump; Swim upwards * B Button: Dash; Throw Fireball; Restart the game at the end; Select a world * Start Button: Pause; Confirm selected on title screen * Select Button: Select number of players on title screen Hard Mode After beating the main game, the player is given the option to pick a world to play in "a new quest" - a harder mode where all Goombas are replaced by Buzzy Beetles, and all enemies walk faster; all of the elevator-style lifts are about sixty percent of their original size, while Fire Bars appear in all possible locations. Mario and Luigi gain no special powers in hard mode, and they receive no extra points when they defeat an enemy. The story remains exactly the same, as each of the first seven castles contain a Mushroom Retainer that needs rescuing, while the eighth castle has Princess Toadstool. If the player finishes the game on hard mode, they will not unlock anything new from the previous time the game was finished. However, points can be gained faster by jumping on a Buzzy Beetle and then running with the shell as it hits other Buzzy Beetles and Koopa Troopas. Earlier levels in hard mode are the same as their harder clones; for instance, 1-3, which is an easier version of 5-3 in the normal game, is identical to it in hard mode. Reputation And Legacy Super Mario Bros. received critical acclaim and is considered one of the best games of all time. One of the most-praised aspects of the game is the precise controls, which allow players to control how far and high the characters jump and how fast they can run. The game popularized side-scrolling video games, and the game has since received several sequels and spin-offs, and many different ports and alternative versions. All characters, enemies, and items found throughout the game have returned for following Mario games and the plot of Bowser kidnapping the princess has returned throughout the series. The game was placed 14th in the 100th issue of Nintendo Power's "100 best Nintendo games of all time" in 1997. It ranked the first spot in Electronic Gaming Monthly's "Greatest 200 Games of Their Time", named in IGN's top 100 games of all time lists in 2005 and 2007, and declared the second-best Mario game of all time. IGN also placed it 3rd in their Top 100 NES Games list Super Mario Bros. sold 40.24 million units with its NES release, being the best-selling Mario game and the second best-selling game of all time. It has received several other works such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and the Super Mario Bros. film. The game's impact on popular culture was so big that during 2010, a street in Zaragoza, Aragón (Spain), was named after it. All copyright to Super Mario Bros. and Nintendo.